


Pure Hollywood

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Caught, Consent Issues, Dubcon Turns Consensual, Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, revoked consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Jake English is finally meeting his best friend, Dirk Strider, in the flesh, and he's justsoexcited!A lot of that excitement is also due to the fact that Jake's found out Dirk's older brother is famous Hollywood actor/director D. Strider, whose poster he's had on his wall for as long as he can remember.When Dirk's unexpectedly called away, Jake's left alone with his Bro - and Jake finds he just can't say no to his idol.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Jake English, Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 21





	Pure Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Dubious consent that later turns consensual; unhealthy relationships; underage (Jake is 14, Dirk is 16), and all the other stuff in the tags. 
> 
> This was supposed to just be A!Bro/Jake but I got incesty because, well, it's me.

Jake English often feels that he must be the luckiest lad on the planet.

After all, he has the greatest friends a fellow could ever wish for, something which would have seemed strange a year or so ago! They’d lived a sheltered life – he, his sister Jade, and their Grandma Harley – in a part of the Midwest that truly could be described as the middle of nowhere. They rarely ventured into civilisation, but when Jake had become a teenager, Grandma Harley had realised growing up with little-to-no socialisation with one’s peers perhaps wasn’t the way to produce a well-adjusted adolescent, so she’d finally stopped their homeschooling and sent them into the wilderness of public school, where Jake had met a cousin of his, John, and some distantly related a-million-times-removed cousin, Jane. They had in turn digitally introduced him to their best friends, Roxy and Dirk, and Jake had taken to them both immediately.

Roxy was rather a flirt, which Jake has to admit got him flustered – he’s never been flirted with by anyone before, of course, let alone by a quite frankly gorgeous girl two years his senior. He’d been intimidated at first, until John assured him that it was all in good fun; it was just her way.

Dirk, though.

Dirk Strider is inscrutable.

Jade had made fun of his intense, cool persona, but Jake’s attracted to it like the moon to the tides. He’d never made the connection between his online penpal and the hotshot Hollywood starlet D. Strider (because of course Jake has heard of him, he lived in a remote part of Appalachia, not Mars) until Dirk just happened to mention it off-handedly. Jake hadn’t believed him, even though it was very rare that Dirk played pranks, but then he’d Googled “D. Strider little brother,” and – well, fuck.

He’d been wanting to meet up with Dirk practically since the minute they’d started talking, but Jake began dropping more and more hints about staying with him since he’d learned about D – who was so cool he was only referred to by his initial, not his forename – and his perseverance had finally paid off.

You could hardly blame a chap. Jake was only human, after all, and the prospect of meeting a bona fide _film star_ whose movies you’d admired for years and who you may or may not have a poster of hanging in your room was just too tantalising. He’d made sure to reiterate to Dirk that he _did_ want to stay with him, he wasn’t just doing this because of his brother. His brother just made him push a little harder.

And so we come to the present, where Jake is stepping into the Austin-Bergstrom airport, biting at his lower lip and wishing he’d persuaded Grandma to take him to the doctor for some Xanax when he sees Dirk at the other side of the terminal and all his anxiety melted away.

“Dirk!” he exclaims, running towards him in a very uncool manner and dropping his luggage at his feet before throwing his arms around him. Dirk’s knocked back a couple of paces from the sheer force of Hurricane Jake, and tentatively hugs him back.

“Sup,” says Dirk, his voice as level as it always is. They pull apart, and Jake catches a glimpse of a figure – a little shorter than he’d been expecting, if he’s honest – hovering behind Dirk, and Jake’s heart stutters.

D. Strider.

He’s not wearing his ubiquitous shades; unlike the vast majority of celebrities, D. Strider was less recognisable without sunglasses than with them.

Jake nips unconsciously at his bottom lip and gives Dave a casual quick nod of greeting that he’s sure will pass the Strider coolness test, in sharp contrast with the way he’d just greeted Dirk.

As they walk, Jake gives Dirk a sidelong glance. He’s as difficult to read as always, and Jake had never been good at deciphering facial expressions at the best of times – but Jake swears the corner of Dirk’s lip is quirked upwards in the tiniest of smiles.

They get into the car, and to Jake’s surprise Dirk gets into the driver’s seat – because of _course_ Dirk can drive, he’s just that much of a cool dude. Jake’s a year and a bit away from being able to even apply for a learner’s permit, and he feels a tiny stab of uncertainty in the bottom of his stomach, more aware than ever of the age difference between them. One and a half years doesn’t _sound_ like a lot, but it is when you’re an adolescent. Fourteen- and sixteen-year olds practically live on different planets.

Dirk’s a surprisingly cautious driver, and D. chortles from the backseat when Dirk crawls along at seven mph under the speed limit. “If you’re wonderin’ why he drives like an old lady, it’s because I’ve told him if he totals this car I’m getting him a five-hundred dollar rustbucket.” Jake didn’t believe him for one second. D. wouldn’t let his lil bro drive around in anything less than the lap of luxury; it would be bad for his carefully cultivated persona, which _seemed_ like he couldn’t care less about consumerism and the hottest brands, yet he never turned up on the red carpet looking anything less than magnificent.

“It’s, uh, a nice car,” says Jake lamely, aware that this is the understatement of the century. It’s the newest model of the Mercedes Benz S-Class, the seats in such a dark leather they’re almost vantablack, the outside painted a custom deep shimmering cherry. He’s got the regular-issue, understated silver alloys – anything else would be _so_ déclassé.

During the car ride, Jake’s practically bouncing in his seat; he can hardly wait to spend some quality bro time with Dirk after all this time!

But they’d barely been in the house five minutes when Dirk looks down at his phone and makes a noise of disappointment in the back of his throat. “Oh, fuck – Jake, I gotta go, I’ve got this robotics meet – _fuck,_ I completely forgot – I’ll try and rush through it, okay?”

“Oh, there’s no need for that, old chap,” says Jake with mounting panic as Dirk gathers his rucksack and slings it over his shoulder. “Don’t rush on my behalf!”

“I’m really, _really_ sorry about this,” says Dirk apologetically. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“I’m sure we can find some way to pass the time,” says D – _Dave –_ affably as Jake watches Dirk disappear through the front door, staring after him like a lost puppy. “What sorta films do you like?”

 _Yours,_ is the response that instantly comes into Jake’s head. “Oh – I like all sorts! You can choose, I don’t mind!”

“Believe me, you don’t want me to choose,” says Dave wryly, and hands over the remote.

Jake eyes him for a moment, and quickly picks the first Hollywood action movie that pops on the screen.

The distance between their thighs on the couch feels both like a lightyear and a nanometre simultaneously.

Jake leans forward and takes a quick sip of grapefruit juice, something which Dave had bought ironically once and then Dirk had professed to like it. Maybe it really had, or maybe he’d been adding another layer to the irony trifle that was this goddamn household.

“Dave?” Jake hadn’t needed to say his name, he could have just launched in with his question, but he feels a hot electric thrill for referring to this man as _Dave._ He’s only ever called _D_ in Hollywood, in the media; Jake isn’t even sure if his full name is public. The word is like candy on his tongue; like a secret.

“Yeah?”

“This movie, uh, kinda sucks. Can we pick another one?”

Dave turns to him, and Jake realises with another pulse of excitement that most of Dave’s screaming fans don’t even know his eye colour; don’t know the unnerving, gorgeous intensity of those carnelian eyes boring into theirs. “You could tell the movie sucked from the title and description. You just picked it ‘cause of Jake Gyllenhaal, didn’t you? He your celeb crush or something?”

Jake flushes the same colour as Dave’s irises. “N-No – I’m not – I’m not gay –“

Dave laughs lowly. “Now _that’s_ a lie, Jakey. I’ve seen the way you look at my brother.”

“N-No... No – I...”

“Aw, it’s okay,” says Dave, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smirk. “You can tell me. I ain’t no homophobe.”

Jake shuffles, biting at his bottom lip. “I-I’m not _gay._ I’m bi. I think.”

“So _did_ ya pick the movie because of Jake Gyllenhaal? Or maybe Margot Robbie is your celeb crush?”

“I don’t – I don’t have a celebrity crush.”

Dave’s expression shifts into something that’s somehow even more inscrutable than before, and just a little bit – _darker?_ “Now _that’s_ a lie. Everyone has a celeb crush. The only reason why you wouldn’t want to admit it is... well.” Dave shifts closer, eyes intense, and a shiver runs through Jake’s entire body. “Are you any good at acting, Jakey? You’re... photogenic. You’d look good on the big screen.”

“I-I, um. I don’t know?” What was happening? What the _fuck_ was happening? Was Dave – _D. fucking Strider –_ hitting on him? No, there was no way. This had to be some sort of irony thing, right? Right.

Dave’s moving even closer, thigh brushing against Jake’s, and _God,_ he’s so fucking handsome. “Might get you to do a read-through of a script some time. See if you’re any good. The audience would just _eat you up,_ you know? Middle-aged women pretending that when they call you _cute_ it’s from a maternal place, not because their panties are wet over you.”

“Wh- _what?”_

And then Dave’s _on_ him, he’s fucking straddling Jake, hands pushing him down and lips tickling his ear. “God, but you’re fucking gorgeous,” he whispers into Jake’s ear, and Jake’s trembling from fear and desire and God knows what else. “Forget the audience. _I’m_ gonna eat you up.”

“D-Dave – what are you doing –“

“What does it look like I’m doing?” murmurs Dave, rocking his erection into Jake’s stomach, and Jake’s hands fly up instinctively to dig into Dave’s back. “Relax, baby,” he coos. “I’m gonna make you feel _so_ good.” His lips collide with Jake’s, and he makes a little gasp of surprise into Dave’s mouth; up until now, there had still been a glimmer of doubt in his mind; he could still try to convince himself that this was all a joke.

Not anymore.

Dave Strider is _kissing_ him.

Dave Strider _wants him._

“D-Dave,” gasps Jake, pulling away. “Dave, what are you doing, we can’t – you know I’m fourteen –“

“You want me though, don’t you baby?” says Dave, his hand going to Jake’s pants, pulling down his zipper and curling his hand around Jake’s hard length. “Oh, you’re _big_ for someone your age...” He pumps his hand slowly up and down, and Jake moans, hips bucking involuntarily into his palm. He knows Dave’s going to want to fuck him, and he’s not ready for that, he’s barely even ready for someone giving him a handjob – but there’s a thrill of _power_ in the knowledge that someone like Dave would want _him._

“ _Ah – ah –_ Dave – mmh –“ His nails dig into Dave’s back. “Oh _fuck –“_

“You like that, babyboy?” whispers Dave, lips trailing down the side of his neck, tongue flicking out against his skin.

“Yeah,” whines Jake, “ _yeah –“_ His voice is high and breathy, almost like a girl’s. Then Dave’s pushing him down into the sofa, and then his lips are wrapping around his cock, and Jake moans like a fucking pornstar. “Oh God, _Dave –_ “ Dave’s tongue licks broad stripes down his shaft, teasing at his foreskin as those eyes flick upwards and stare into Jake’s. “Fuck, Dave, I’m not – I’m not gonna be able to last much longer – _Dave,_ oh fuck, I’m gonna – I’m gonna cum, _fuck –“_ He gives a long, desperate drawn-out moan as his cum pulses down Dave’s throat, who drinks it down effortlessly and then pulls slowly off, smiling as a tiny drop of cum trails down his chin. He wipes it off with the back of his chin.

“You taste good,” he murmurs, and then pulls Jake’s pants off fully, dropping them to the floor as he tilts up Jake’s hips to expose his pretty puckered hole. He pushes a finger into Jake’s mouth. “Get it nice and wet, now.”

A hot wave of panic goes through Jake, but he can’t do anything but comply. He makes sure to get his finger as wet as he can before Dave’s popping it from his mouth and pressing it slowly, carefully into him. It feels strange, but not _bad,_ and his breath shivers, spent cock flopping against his thigh as he wriggles his hips.

“That okay?” whispers Dave, and Jake doesn’t _know,_ but he nods quickly. “How about now?” He curls his finger, and white-hot pleasure explodes at the bottom of his spine.

“Oh _fuck!”_ screams Jake, bucking his hips upwards, seeking _more._ “What is tha– oh _God_ that’s good, that’s so good, _Dave –“_

“You think that’s good?” says Dave, low against his ear as he pumps his finger roughly inside him. “Wait until you’ve got my cock inside you.”

Jake whines, and looks blearily up at Dave through heavy-lidded eyes as Dave gives him an open-mouthed kiss – and then Dave’s moving away, finger popping from his ass, and Jake makes an embarrassing, desperate noise in the back of his throat. “Mmh – _hhh –_ Da- _ahhh –_ where you goin’ – “

“Be patient, you wanton little slut,” purrs Dave. “I’m just getting the lube.”

As Dave slips out the room, Jake takes a moment to just slump against the cushions, breathing heavily. He swallows heavily, gripping the sofa so hard that his knuckles blanched. Dave returns, a small bottle of lube in his hand. Jake’s by no means an expert on this sort of thing, but the sleek, minimalist packaging just screams _expensive._ He spies Jake’s face, and straddles him, pressing soft little kisses against his jaw. “Don’t be worried,” he whispers, trailing a hand down his hip. “I’ll be so gentle – I’ll make you feel _so_ good, baby. Do you trust me?”

Jake looks up at Dave, the sharp, handsome features of his face so familiar, but this time instead of being frozen on glossy paper staring coldly down at him from his bedroom wall, Dave’s expression is warm, mobile, loving. A sudden wave of lust goes through Jake, so overpowering it almost makes him dizzy, heart palpitating. “Yeah,” breathes Jake. “Yeah – please –“ He cants his hips upwards a little, whining. “Ple- _ease...”_

Dave pulls off Jake’s shirt, thumb brushing over Jake’s nipple, and his eyes fly open, mouth trembling. Then Dave strips off his own clothes, and Jake inhales sharply, eyes roving over his toned chest and torso. “Fuck, you’re _ripped –“_ He can feel his dick start to stiffen again as he imagines those strong, muscular arms pinning him down as Dave _drives_ into him –

“Please,” he gasps again. “Dave, I want you, please – I want your cock, please –“ And then Dave pulls down his boxers, and Jake’s mouth goes dry.

He’s _big._

He’s not gonna –

He’s not gonna fit.

Dave pops open the lube, pouring a liberal amount over his fingers and his cock, slipping two fingers easily back into him, and Jake’s hips jerk involuntarily, head falling backwards against the cushions. “You ready for my cock, baby?”

 _No, no, it’s not gonna fit, fuck –_ “Y-Yeah,” stutters Jake, and Dave slowly pushes the crown of his cock inside him. “A-Ah – no, no Dave, it hurts, it _hurts,_ please, please take it out –“

 _“Shhh,”_ says Dave soothingly against his ear, pushing Jake’s thighs a little further up, knees hitting his shoulders. “It’s okay, baby...”

“No,” sobs Jake, “no, _please –“_

“Shhh. You said you wanted my cock, didn’t you? So _take it.”_ He slowly slides another inch inside him, and Jake winces, hands digging into his back.

“D-Dave...” he whispers, tears pricking at his eyes. Why isn’t Dave stopping, why isn’t he _listening_ to him?

But he’s starting to get used to the unfamiliar invasion in his ass, the sharp pain dulling to a low-level ache. Dave’s arms are caged around him, pressing him down, wrapping around him, and he’s moving so slowly inside him, mouthing against his neck. “How about now, baby? Still hurts?”

“N-Not – Not really,” gasps Jake, and Dave _slams_ inside him, and he _screams._ “ _Dave,_ Dave – that hurts, Dave –“ He begins slowly rocking in and out of him, and Jake scrabbles at his back, nails digging in. He feels like he’s being split open, and there’s no way anyone could _ever_ find this pleasurable –

And then Dave’s cock drags over _that_ little place inside him.

“ _Oh!”_ exclaims Jake. “F-Fuck - !”

“Feels good now, huh?” breathes Dave.

“Yeah, _yeah –“_ Like magic, when Dave hit his prostate, Jake’s body turns to liquid pleasure. It’s still sore, but the pain is a quiet undercurrent, overwhelmed by the feeling of Dave fucking into him. “God, _God –_ feels so fucking good, fuck, fuck –“

“You like that, huh? You like having my fat cock pound inside you?”

“ _Yeah –“_ Jake’s sobbing again, this time from the overstimulating pleasure crashing through him, rhythmic _ah, ah, ah_ s being forced from the back of his throat with every thrust.

* * *

Dirk all but skips down the driveway, a little smile on his face. He’d managed to wriggle out of the Robotics meet early; he knows he’s being a lovesick dork, but he can’t stand to be apart from Jake for a second. Dirk fell for Jake a couple of months after they first started talking, and when they finally video chatted and Dirk saw his face, he was _lost._ He felt like a little like a creep; Jake’s fourteen and Dirk’s sixteen, but there’s only a little bit more than a year and a half between them. That’s not weird, right? That’s perfectly fine, right?

Dirk steps into the house, and then stops dead. He hears something from behind the living room door, and furrows his brow. What the hell was going on in there?

He opens the door a crack, and freezes.

Dave –

Dave’s –

_Jake –_

“Dave, ah, _ah,_ you feel so good...” Fuck, but Jake looks so _divine_ like this – face flushed, black hair dishevelled, head thrown back in ecstasy, and even as the sharp pain of betrayal twists in his gut, he can feel his cock start to stiffen.

Dave _knows._ Dirk had talked to him about it before; Dave _knows_ he has a crush on Jake and he’s _fucking_ him, he’s _fucking_ his little brother’s fourteen-year-old crush –

And he can’t say anything. He can’t move, he can’t speak – he can only watch.

It’s like a fucking _spear_ to his heart, but Dirk can hardly blame Jake – Dave is a fucking Hollywood celebrity, and Dirk is just his dorky little brother – of _course_ Jake would rather fuck Dave. Dirk was an absolute fool to even entertain the idea for _one second_ that Jake would be into _him._ This is the closest he’s ever going to get.

But that still doesn’t exonerate Dirk from what he’s currently doing, hands stuck to the door, mouth agape, _not being able to fucking move._

_Oh God, what the **fuck** is wrong with me? I’m getting off to this – I’m fucking getting hard over this and I can’t **move,** I need to watch – _

His hand creeps towards his pants.

* * *

Jake’s an absolute mess, whining and writhing and scrabbling at Dave’s back as wave after wave of pleasure courses through him, pre-cum dripping onto his stomach.

“Fuck,” gasps Dave. “Fuck, Jakey, I’m gonna cum – you want that, hmm? You want my hot, thick load inside of you, filling you up, _claiming_ you?”

“Yes!” screams Jake. “Fuck, please, Dave –“ His fingers clench harder on his back as he feels Dave’s cum pulsing inside him, Dave’s breath hot on his neck. Dave pulls slowly out of him, watching his seed slide slowly from Jake’s entrance. Jake goes to stroke his aching, straining cock, but Dave’s strong, cool hand wraps around his wrist, stilling him.

“Wait,” says Dave in that gorgeous, deep baritone. “I think I know someone who wants to take care of that.” He raises his head, staring directly at the door, which Jake realises with sudden alarm is open a little. “Come on in, Dirky.”

Jake watches in pure, unadulterated shock as Dirk slowly pushes the door open, hastily fixing his pants. “Jake,” he gasps, and Jake didn’t know he could be anymore surprised, but Dirk’s face is bright red, visibly flustered. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone look so supremely embarrassed before. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to say –“

“Don’t say anything,” commands Dave. “Just come over here.” Dirk obeys, almost automatically, expression hazy. “Suck him.”

Dirk looks at his brother, and then backhands him across the face. “You fucking pedophile,” he snarls, and then turns to Jake, who shrinks back automatically against the arm of the sofa before he realises that Dirk’s looking at him as though he wants to devour him whole. He hops on the couch, advancing on him, and bends his head, lips brushing every so slightly against the head of his cock. “Can I?” he whispers, breath hot as it ghosts over Jake’s glans, slick with pre-cum.

“No,” whispers Jake. “Dirk – I want to fuck you – can I fuck you? Please?”

Dirk’s lips part with surprise. “You wanna – you wanna fuck me?”

“Yeah,” says Jake, and he knocks Dirk backwards, causing Dave to leap off the sofa and into the armchair as he leans forward, staring at them hungrily. Jake straddles Dirk, pulling him in by his collar and kissing him deeply. Dirk moans, legs coming up to wrap around his waist, hands tangling in his hair.

“Jake,” he moans against his mouth, “fuck, _Jake,_ you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to – _mmh –“_ His hips cant up against Jake. “Please, _please –“_

“God, you’re so fucking desperate, aren’t you?” murmurs Jake, smirking as he presses a kiss to his neck. “Such a little slut, hmm?”

“Yeah,” gasps Dirk as Jake pulls his T-shirt over his head and fumbles at his pants, pushing them down. “I’m your little slut, Jake –“

“Fuck – I’ve never seen you like this – cool, stoic Dirk Strider, reduced to a whimpering little _whore.”_ He rips off Dirk’s boxers, pushing his thighs up and grabbing the lube, pouring it over his hand and slowly sliding a finger inside him.

Dirk gasps, thighs trembling. “Ja – _ah –“_

“You’re a little bit loose, Dirky,” purrs Jake. “Do you just open your legs for anyone with a cock and a pulse?”

“N-No – I haven’t – I’ve only played with myself – with toys –“ Fuck, but Dirk _likes_ this new, domineering, confident Jake – well, he would like any version of Jake, but this is just – _fuck._ It almost makes him forget that his big brother, who’d just been fucking Jake a few minutes before, is watching them as he slowly strokes his cock, which – _why_ isn’t that bothering Dirk more than it is? _Why the fuck_ is he just rolling with this absolutely insane situation?

 _Because ever since I hit puberty, I’ve been looking at Bro in ways no brother should ever look at another, and this whole thing is like a wet dream come true,_ Dirk thinks.

Jake’s rubbing the head of his cock teasingly over Dirk’s entrance, and Dirk whines desperately, nails digging into Jake’s hips. “Please – _fuck me –“_

Jake smirks. “Needy little whore, aren’t you?” He _shoves_ himself straight into Dirk, who lets out a gasping moan.

“Oh, _fuck, Jake –“_ Dirk’s head falls backwards, spine arching into Jake as he claws at his back. The first thing Dirk feels is _pain,_ stabbing into him. It’s so different to when Dirk uses his toys – there, he has control, he can go at his own pace; now, Jake’s bent him in half, pinning him down and _driving_ into him and all Dirk can do it lie there and take it.

And he _loves_ it.

“Jake, ah, _ah –“_ It’s not long before the pain is transmuting to pleasure, and moans are spilling helplessly from his mouth. “F- _fuck,_ Jake, a- _ah –“_

“Mouthy little slut, isn’t he?” Dave slinks off the chair, prowling towards Dirk like a panther stalking his prey. “Someone needs to shut him up.” He kneels on the other end of the sofa, jerking his chin towards Jake. “Put him on his hands and knees.”

Jake’s rhythm stutters as he looks up at Dave. “Wh-What?”

“You hit me before,” says Dave to his brother, stroking a lock of hair from his forehead. “So we’re going to have to get even, aren’t we? So, you can either let me hit you... or you can let me do whatever I want with you.”

Dirk stares at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “Jake,” he whispers. “Turn me over.”

Dave’s eyes widen imperceptibly with shock, and a tiny little smile plays around Dirk’s mouth as Jake puts him on his knees and he suddenly finds Dave’s hard cock bobbing in front of his nose. Dirk’s tongue flicks out to wet his bottom lip, and his body is jerked forward as Jake thrusts into him again, nose bumping Dave’s shaft. Dirk looks up at his brother, locking eyes with him and opening his mouth invitingly. Dave pauses for a moment, then pushes the head of his cock past his lips. Dirk immediately slides his lips further down Dave’s cock, making a muffled moan. The feeling of being filled from both ends is _incredible,_ and his Bro is making the most delicious noises because of _Dirk._

“F-Fuck, Dave,” gasps Jake, “I’m not – I’m not gonna last very long – he’s too fucking tight –“

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m not gonna last long either – “ Dave’s hand curls tight in Dirk’s hair. “I’ve been waiting to fuck this mouthy little brat’s throat for so long, you have no idea –“

The way Jake and Dave are talking about Dirk as though he’s not even there – no, that’s not accurate, exactly. They talk about him as if he is there, but that he’s unimportant; as though he’s nothing but an object, a _toy._

And fuck, Dirk _loves_ it. He loves being their little fucktoy, being used and used by Jake and Dave until they’re satiated.

He hears Jake grunt, and feels his rhythm become shallow and gunfire-fast, and then Jake’s hot, thick release is filling him up. Dirk moans desperately around Dave’s cock; the feeling of being pumped full of a man’s release is something that Dirk could _very_ quickly get addicted to.

As soon as Jake pulls out of him, Dave’s cock is popping from his mouth and he’s pushing his little brother onto his back and pushing his thighs upwards so he can thrust into Dirk in one smooth motion, his way eased by Dirk’s saliva and Jake’s cum.

“A- _Ah!_ Fuck, Bro, hhh – _Bro –_ you’re so fucking big, _ah –“_ Dirk’s cut off by Dave’s mouth crashing down on his, tongue thrusting into his mouth. Dirk responds with inexperience but eagerness, something that’s usually a recipe for disaster, but the way Dave’s mouth dominates his means that Dirk can’t really do anything but _take it._ When his Bro’s cock continues to pound against his prostate, he lets out a high moan against Dave’s lips as he spurts ropes of pearlescent white over their stomachs.

“Coming with your cock untouched?” coos Dave. “God, you really are a fucking _whore,_ aren’t you, baby bro?”

“ _Yeah,”_ whimpers Dirk. “I’m _your_ whore, Bro...” He pulls him in for another kiss as he feels Dave come in him, mingling with Jake’s release until he’s overflowing, cum dripping down his shaft even before he’s pulled out.

Jake clears his throat, making Dirk look over at him. He’s wearing his glasses again, probably so he could better see the scene that had been unfolding in front of him. “I didn’t know you two were... into...” He waves a hand at them, a little uncertainly. “That?”

Dirk presses his lips together, eyes wide. “You... you aren’t... I mean... you aren’t disgusted?”

Jake shakes his head quickly. “No! I –“ He catches his breath. “I like it. I’m just surprised.”

Dirk hums, curling his arms around his brother’s neck. “Carry me to the bathroom,” Dirk commands, and Dave gives him a look. “You fucked my crush. You can do _that_ for me, at least.”

“If I hadn’t fucked your crush, _this_ wouldn’t have happened. But alright.” Dave lifts Dirk easily into his arms, and nods at Jake. “The shower’s a monster of a thing. The three of us can fit in very comfortably. Care to join us?”

Jake nods eagerly, hopping to his feet. “Yeah!”

If this happened on the first day of his vacation, Jake can’t wait to see what the rest of the fortnight has in store for him.


End file.
